<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Glorious Purpose Loki's Dick has been burdened with by Rabentochter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853038">The Glorious Purpose Loki's Dick has been burdened with</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter'>Rabentochter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Frostiron happened: A Tale of the Nether Regions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Leather Kink, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Pov Dick, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Talking Penis, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, iron dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Loki's dick wants is to get some action. Loki isn't really in the mood for it though, not until there are drinks being offered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How Frostiron happened: A Tale of the Nether Regions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Glorious Purpose Loki's Dick has been burdened with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/gifts">JanecShannon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywanderingmind/gifts">mywanderingmind</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>JanecShannon</b> started this idea, <b>mywanderingmind</b> gave it more shape, and I pinned it down. Hope you enjoy! 🙌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing wrong with being stuffed into leather all the time, Loki’s dick found. It was often warm and comfortable. Additionally, he really liked leather. Always had, in its long time of existence. It started to detect what it liked and what not. Leather was one of its favourite materials and it was glad that Loki seemed to appreciate the same things as he.</p>
<p>They didn’t get along often; Loki and him. Not that dick wasn’t up to doing its duty, Norns’ forbade so. No, it was that Loki… was a simple man. He had his fair share of lovers but being actively and often to use, that was a long time back. Dick was getting lonely. And if it was lonely, then Loki surely was lonesome as well. It started to show, now that dick thought about it.</p>
<p>There were fewer gentle words being spoken and Loki’s hunger for <em>something </em>was steadily decreasing. Even when his eyes found at times something delectable, Loki didn’t do anything about it. He stayed back and so dick started to hunger, feeling alone in its trousers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Could a dick get depressive? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe. </em>
</p>
<p>It seemed it was about to find out.</p>
<p>It was trying its best to entice Loki into being more active again. Sometimes a good release of happy hormones in the body could do wonders and an orgasm really helped with that. But more often than not, Loki willed his hardness away than taking care of it.</p>
<p>He really was lonely, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>Dick was trying its best. He was no bad dick; it was a pretty respectable thing and he missed <em>everything</em>. There were no baths with others anymore, just enforced solitude in leather trousers. He started to dislike them and became glad for every moment he was being freed. Even when it was just to land in Loki’s hand for a few seconds for a quick wash or a rub. Still better than no action at all.</p>
<p>Then things went catastrophically wrong, like, dick was sure it turned blue for few moments there. <em>Uhm</em>. That had been … interesting. And it felt colder. But what else was new?</p>
<p>The fact that Loki was running now on anger which okay, that could have been kind of arousing but all the blood, it didn’t reach <em>it</em> –</p>
<p>Loki was loud, screams were often leaving his lips and they were not the pleasurable kind either.</p>
<p>Then, dick was sure, it was going to freeze off.</p>
<p>Or dying.</p>
<p>Really, it felt like dying in this coldness and he was trapped inside of leather trousers and –</p>
<p>No way out. This was torture of a new kind.</p>
<p>From one moment to the next, it got washed. The next thing that it experienced was immense heat and dick tried to crawl back into Loki’s body because <em>really</em>, <em>too hot</em>.</p>
<p>Afterwards he got new leather trousers.</p>
<p>Loki was angrier than ever before only this time when Loki was out and about, he found amusement in whatever he was doing. He was laughing and having fun and <em>yes</em>, okay –</p>
<p>That was reason enough for dick to finally swill again, giddiness surging through it in large amounts and the trousers were so <em>soft</em>; it finally reminded dick why he liked them so much in the first place. The gave in and did not restrict it, he could just <em>show off</em> and be a proud dick.</p>
<p>And <em>oh Norns</em>, when Loki thundered his, “<em>Kneel!”</em> dick started to throb in its trousers. Because that command had some very explicit meanings and dick would be damned if it wouldn’t get what it wanted at the end of the night. Loki was feeling <em>excited</em> and that promised good things.</p>
<p>Dick did not expect to feel like flying a few moments later and he was taken out of the trousers either.</p>
<p><em>At least there was music playing</em>.</p>
<p>Music, normally, promised the <em>good</em> sort of things.</p>
<p>And a green shimmer was running over him and cooled him down a little. Cruel, really. Here it was, getting ready for all the good times and Loki told him, “<strong>No!</strong>” in no uncertain times.</p>
<p>It grumbled and became flaccid again.</p>
<p>That became something of a routine nowadays.</p>
<p>There was some banter and he was staying calm because it felt too pouty to get up again and Loki was feeling very relaxed.</p>
<p>Really.</p>
<p>Relaxed.</p>
<p>Which was of course, the time for Thunder to appear which <em>always</em>, always promised to ruin any possible fun. Dick didn’t like Thor. It wanted to have fun, not to be disturbed in its slow and relaxed time and yes, yes, Loki <em>had</em> liked a situation where he’d played poor victim being at the mercy of someone else, yes.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t take my stuff</em>.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, please. Someone take this poor fool.</em>
</p>
<p>Look, dick knew it was a hopeless optimist but after so many years without any action, it was getting desperate as well. It was not its fault. It had made it very loud and obvious to Loki that it wanted <em>to be used</em> but it seemed that Loki either didn’t get the notice or he simply chose to ignore it. The sad thing was, dick new the latter was more likely than the formerly mentioned choice.</p>
<p>But really, it was hanging here in those comfortable leather trousers and Loki had yelled, “Kneel!”, gotten excited a few minutes later by someone else and now, okay, now someone had declared Loki, and by default, dick as <em>their stuff.</em></p>
<p>Dick decided it liked the rough voice with the metallic clang. Normally metallic stuff left it cold – pun intended – but it chose not to care about its usual preferences. Beggars can’t be choosers and dick felt gracious enough to give something new a chance as well.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why Loki had started to lose interest; always the same, of course the interest was going to wane at some point. Dick started to feel ashamed that it had taken it so long to realise. It was its fault that Loki had to suffer so much –</p>
<p>All those years without any friendly touches, no heated kisses, and no warm hands on it anymore, everything Loki had to go without, and it was dick’s fault. It should have taken Loki more seriously and yes! It would start making things up now to his trickster.</p>
<p>It started to harden, pressed gently against the leather and Loki sighed amused above him; sounds of fights were heard and dick wondered if they were fighting over it. Whoever they were, it hoped the metallic voice was coming out as the winner.</p>
<p>It would make sure that metal was going to be rewarded handsomely as soon as the fight was over, be a pretty dick and do its best. More blood was starting to fill it. This was how it was meant to be –</p>
<p>And finally, there were metallic hands on him – okay yes, this was certainly new but dick would be able to live with that, no problem at all – and led Loki somewhere.</p>
<p>Dick was still pressing against the leather, making sure that metal was going to see what it would get in a few. There was no doubt to find in dick how this encounter would end.</p>
<p>With sex, of course.</p>
<p>After hours where metal did <em>not </em>come to claim Loki – rude – dick started to flatten again.</p>
<p>Metal was <em>evil.</em></p>
<p>Loki was crooning and triumphant of his own, his voice carrying effortlessly through the room as he spoke to a <em>female</em>; yeah, that did a lot to keep dick flat. No interest, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Loki was on the run again, dick had to run with him and it was pouting.</p>
<p>Still, no sex.</p>
<p>Really, this was getting embarrassing.</p>
<p>It continued to stay unimpressed by whatever Loki was doing, even when the sound of a battle was becoming noticeable in the meantime because it was bored.</p>
<p>And it missed metal voice.</p>
<p>There.</p>
<p>There it had said it.</p>
<p>But by thinking about metal voice who’d claimed Loki as “his stuff,” it had started to feel a slow burn of desire for the man and Loki? Had noticed, of course. Dick made sure to harden in the few hours when Loki’s mind gone to the man behind the mask, someone with the incredible funny name “Iron Man” or “Tony Stark”. Dick found both hilarious but it wouldn’t complain, not when it meant it was getting some fun again.</p>
<p>And someone called “Iron Man” promised loads of that, didn’t he?</p>
<p>It was not stupid.</p>
<p>Loki kept thinking of the man and how ugly his building was which in conclusion, meant for dick they were <em>at</em> Iron Man’s house. Dick didn’t care about how the building looked, it only cared about that Iron Man was going to do as he’d promised and would take <em>action</em>, couldn’t be that difficult, could it?</p>
<p>Foreplay was important, dick reminded itself and oh yes, Loki was thinking about and –</p>
<p>“<em>Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.” </em></p>
<p>Foreplay. It grew excited. Foreplay was good.</p>
<p>“<em>Actually I’m planning on threatening you.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“You should’ve left your armour on for that.” </em>
</p>
<p>Armour on? Dick started to leak in its arousal. This implied that the armour was off, wasn’t it? And if that was the voice Iron Man belonged to, then damn yes, Loki could continue. Dick had a mission and it was to get to see that Iron Dick.</p>
<p>It would not debate about that, no chance at all.</p>
<p>“<em>Seen a bit of mileage-"</em></p>
<p>Armour was <em>oooooooooooffff – </em></p>
<p>NAKED. SKIN.</p>
<p>DRINK?</p>
<p>Dick rubbed against the leather and <em>Loki, do somethiiing – </em></p>
<p>It really didn’t take much more than that.</p>
<p>Loki started to curse as he realised that his dick had grown so much that walking had become painful.</p>
<p>Dick wasn’t taking any chances anymore. It <em>would </em>get Loki laid (and itself) so, this opportunity needed to be taken seriously and Iron Man let out a pleased laughter.</p>
<p>“<em>Do you have second sceptre or are you just happy to see me?” </em></p>
<p>Loki sighed and dick throbbed like a mad man, telling his man in a very loud and demanding way to do <em>something</em>, okay?</p>
<p>It was not as difficult as Loki made it out to be.</p>
<p>A hand was running over dick which was <em>not </em>Loki’s and a hiss escaped Loki, low and guttural, the kind of sound that dick had started to miss over the time.</p>
<p>A rough chuckle, dark and then –</p>
<p>Oh Norns, they were kissing –</p>
<p>
  <em>Foreplay! </em>
</p>
<p>Dick couldn’t be any happier, especially not when –</p>
<p>“<em>There’s still an invasion taking place.” </em></p>
<p><em>“Sceptre closes the portal,” </em>Loki hissed and yes, okay, good priorities!</p>
<p>Dick was rubbing against another hardening bulge and oh, oh <em>yes</em>, that was the good stuff. It almost started to vibrate in its intoxicated state and –</p>
<p>It was being <em>freed! </em></p>
<p>Fresh air hit dick and as reward, it rose beautifully, arched like a stallion in the open and did its best to impress the other. It was a thing of beauty, dick knew that. Wonderfully long, more on the thinner side but no less attractive and he heard a pleased hum before –</p>
<p>
  <em>Hand. </em>
</p>
<p>Seiðr lube.</p>
<p>It tasted green on him and the warm, calloused hand rubbed him somehow exactly like it loved it: harsh and long strokes, more on the rough side than a tender grip, it was getting harder and gave Iron some precum as reward for his job being done <em>fantastically</em>.</p>
<p>Dick didn’t care how long or not he got that treatment, it was perfect and Loki was starting to feel good. There was a moment of hesitation, just a short moment and then –</p>
<p>A shimmer of green was running over it, and Loki was free of any leather, <em>finally</em>.</p>
<p>Dick was getting achingly harder if that was even possible and oh, <em>oooh</em> –</p>
<p>Surface. Wood.</p>
<p>It was getting sex, dick realised and oh, ooh, that did feel like Loki was getting some special <em>handling </em>back there. For a moment dick was jealous of the eager treatment Tony gave Loki’s ass but –</p>
<p>It had gotten a whole hand earlier, what did some tongue mean in the greater scheme?</p>
<p>Loki was getting lucky finally and dick gave itself all the credit for that, started to ache so much that it hurt to exist.</p>
<p>Then, the actual fun began and dick relaxed into the building tension, the lust running through it and Loki was moaning softly Iron’s name, “<em>Tony-“ </em>which was adorable.</p>
<p>After a few controlled thrusts, dick decided that Iron’s dick could continue its hard work. It hit all the right spots and the ride was fun, Loki’s brain started to turn off in the mid and dick was just a poor organ, dribbling in ecstasy and delight as the warm hand returned to it, started to stroke him quicker and quicker, in time to the well-aimed thrusts.</p>
<p>Iron could also stay, if going after Loki’s hoarse screams; it seemed like he was doing a particularly good job at taking care of Loki for him.</p>
<p>And finally, there was a twist around its head, a thumb smearing over its slit and dick erupted; let out a stream of white to show Iron how well he’d done exactly –</p>
<p>It didn’t take Iron’s dick long either afterwards to follow it.</p>
<p>Dick approved and started to go flaccid, feeling very satisfied and Loki was softly mumbling things that were probably important to Iron but –</p>
<p>It didn’t have to worry about this part.</p>
<p>Dick had gotten Loki sex and oh –</p>
<p>Oh Norns, they were going to do it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank Norns for nice people. </em>
</p>
<p>Dick felt like this was his reward for sticking up with Loki for so long. Iron was going to stay, dick would make sure of that. It just needed to forge an alliance with the other dick but that was going to be easy.</p>
<p>It hardened again and Loki laughed breathlessly.</p>
<p>Everything was turning out to be amazing and dick felt freed of its glorious purpose.</p>
<p>For a while at least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>